Volatile memory is configured to maintain stored information while powered. Non-volatile memory (NVM) may retain stored information after power is removed and the stored information may thus be available if power is again applied. Some types of NVM may utilize a read reference voltage for reading a memory cell. For example, a demarcation voltage (VDM) may be externally applied to a memory cell as a read reference voltage. The memory cells may be characterized by an associated threshold voltage (Vt), which indicates the minimum voltage at which the memory cell may allow current to flow. When a read reference voltage is applied to a target memory, an absence of current flow may be read as a logic one and a non-zero current flow may be read as a logic zero (or vice versa).
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.